


Don't Trust Your Eyes With a Mist

by Night-Mare (Aoife), No_Name_Girl



Series: fem!Mist verse [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (Kyoya isn't good been Herbivorous), (maybe), 2 or 3 years after canon, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Body Modification, Dark, Dark Mafia, Emotional Hurt, Female Mukuro, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Genderbending, Healing, Helping, Hiding Medical Issues, Hiding in Plain Sight, I am not that cruel, I hope at least, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kyoya will be a dork at times, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Slave Trade, Slow Build, Trying to woo Mukuro with Herbivorous Courting Rituals, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, but not really, eventually, it will get better, more tags to add in the future, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Girl/pseuds/No_Name_Girl
Summary: Mukuro has his reasons to hate the mafia.(Mukuro has her reasons to fear them)Not even his tools know the extent of his hate.(She won't let anyone get that close to her)Mukuro hates his body.(She is afraid of people realizing what she is)And he enjoy to torment the Skylark and Vongola for his own amusement.(She is confused and frustrated by the idiotic Skylark's antics and is interested and grateful to Tsunayoshi-kun)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAlien/gifts), [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



  
  
Cold.    
  
" _ What are we supposed to do with her _ ?"   
  
Fear.    
  
" _ She's from the main family _ ."   
  
Of those voices.    
  
" _ She has a strong blood in her _ ."   
  
Of those hands.    
  
" _ Most of the subjects here are males _ ,"   
  
Of those eyes.    
  
" _ and the females have too weak a flame to function well as the ‘breeder’. _ "   
  
Help me.    
  
" _ We will need more subjects to test _ ."   
  
Please.    
  
" _ Mists are not that uncommon _ "   
  
It hurt.    
  
" _ but not common either _ ,"   
  
Help.    
  
" _ and she, she is different, she has the Cloud flames too _ ."   
  
Mama.    
  
“ _ She’s suited to the test objective _ ."   
  
Papa.    
  
" _ She will need some training first _ ."   
  
Stop. I don't want…    
  
" _ Honour yourself,… because you will ensure this famiglia survival _ ."   
  
...can't...   
  
" _ You’ll be a good girl, right? A very, very good girl _ ."   
  
...breathe...   
  
Mukuro opened his eyes with a snap at the sound of footsteps getting closer, and covered his mouth, forcing his breathing under control, at the same time, he checked the illusion over his body.   
  
Chikusa, because it was Chikusa who walked closer, picked whatever he forgot from the table and returned to the others, unaware of how close he was of been impaled by the very on edge Mist.   
  
Mukuro hadn't dreamed about that time, about the past, in years. That was a distant time in the past, where he could still be a ‘ _ she _ ’ without the fear of someone taking advantage of ‘ _ her _ ’, before he was forced to learn how bad and dangerous it was to be a female in a world ruled by males, before she was forced to become a ‘ _ he _ ’ to protect ‘ _ herself _ ’.   
  
Even Vindice were deceived by his act and illusions, that's why he knew that he could get out of their care.   
  
Vindice, for all their inhuman ways of treating their inmates, were very rigids on the segregation of female born to male born, they don't care about what the prisoners think of themselves as and yet Mukuro was put with his boys.   
  
Mukuro was forced into an early stage of maturation so 'she' could breed earlier but 'she’ took the first move by killing them all, those bastard who called themselves the ‘ _ saviors _ ’ to the family, before they could even  **_try_ ** to breed 'her', and ever since then he had keep his boys, Chikusa and Ken, and Lancia and everyone else from noticing.   
  
It was nerve-wracking the first few times Mukuro had his three monthly cramps, another useful gift besides his eye from the good old for nothing scientists, in the outside world Mukuro used that whole week to kill and train his body until he was bleeding all over, too much to even recognize the scent of his own blood over others, usually killing whoever that needs killing, but in prison he was forced to learn a way to mask the scent of blood, usually cutting himself with some sharp edge or annoying the guards until they punished Mukuro, it did the trick.   
  
Mukuro was grateful for the fact that his natural body, under his illusions, was not as developed as any other ‘female’ his age, he became what he become, a truly androgynous beauty to say the truth.   
  
(The 'girl' in Mukuro was not pleased with this development, Mukuro was completely flat chested, not even A cup, and there wasn't even a suggestion of hips or waist in his body, and that along with Mukuro's body definition made him look too much like a male for 'her female' pride)   
  
But lately, after meeting and fighting the Skylark and the 10th Vongola his body started to change, it was almost like a second puberty all over again or maybe a last minute hormonal emerge, it was slow at first, there was the inch on the hips and another one on the chest area. At first, it was something that was to easy to cover up simply with wearing baggier clothes.   
  
Then the cramps worsened, and it  _ irritated _ Mukuro. He became a  _ very _ chocolates needy Mukuro, and a very fighting ready Mukuro which frustrated Vongola and his Chrome to no end.   
  
He usually picked on the Skylark when that happened, he was the easier one to rile up to the point of violence, and he enjoyed how the boy, the Skylark, lusted for more of him, even if that was only for their fights.   
  
(Mukuro would almost deceive himself into thinking that the Skylark was lusting over him, in a way that make the ‘girl’ in him ‘purr’ in satisfaction, the Skylark was also too noble to force him in anything that Mukuro wasn't willing to participate, even if the Skylark would never admit any of that, and while Mukuro couldn't stand the thought of someone touching him  **_that_ ** way, or in any way without his express permission first, he wouldn't mind  _ that _ much if the Skylark tried his hand in trying to convincing him to allow it, not that Mukuro will)   
  
But then the changes took a turn for the worse, in Mukuro's personal opinion, his waist got slimmer and slimmer, his hips widened and widened, and the worse, his very modest A cup breasts jumped straight to D cup, if not more, Mukuro hasn't bothered to check.   
  
And while Mukuro could conceal the widening of his hips and also the slimming of his waist with some proper clothes and the subtle use of his illusions he couldn't do the same with the melons he has attached to his chest.   
  
(the ‘girl’ in Mukuro giddied at the fact that she now looks like a real, proper, ‘girl’, even if ‘she’ was the one who was even more scared of people learning about ‘her’ real gender)   
  
They were too big to conceal that way, binding them helped, somewhat, but that left him without proper room to  _ breathe _ and when he moved it made his ribs hurt, and if he didn't bind them that tightly Mukuro's center of gravity changed too much and it makes fighting and even moving become awkward.   
  
(The Skylark noticed Mukuro's less than stellar performance in their last few fights and he was not impressed, and Mukuro's pride, as survivor and as female, could not take the way the Skylark was losing interest in him)   
  
And then, worse of all the above put together, the cramps became a fire in his blood, and Mukuro hated this, the scientists talked about this when they thought he couldn't hear them, how those heats he was currently experiencing would replace a female normal cycles and would make Mukuro  _ seek _ a male touch,  _ seek _ to be impregnated, and make it possible to impregnate him easier, faster and with more children at the same time, and since Mukuro was a Mist that meant it would not exposure him to the risk of dying in childbirth.   
  
(Not that could be that much of an issue now, Mukuro is 17 years old and not the 9 he was when he was supposed to start his breeding, his current body could theoretically stand a pregnancy without that much risk, even if he were to carry more than one at the time)   
  
Mukuro thought that by killing those bastards before the completion would stop their modification, he was sure of that! But now he needs to sequester himself in any and all of his 'heats' to avoid temptation.    
  
(Mukuro sometimes wonder if it wouldn't be easier to give to the temptation, to seek the stupid Skylark, or maybe Tsunayoshi-kun, to relieve himself. Then he remember those scary hands and those cold and painful touches, and Mukuro is disgusted with himself for even considering it, because while he does have a thing, a  _ sort _ of crush, on Tsunayoshi-kun, Mukuro would  _ never _ allow anyone to touch him that way, not after-)   
  
Mukuro breathed again and nodded to himself, fortunately Vongola has accepted Mukuro's scheduled free days, much to the other Guardians bewildered frustration.   
  
(Mukuro suspect that his Chrome might have some idea of what is truly happening, and Tsunayoshi-kun's intuition warned him about denying Mukuro's request)   
  
Mukuro will enjoy a few more hours here, with his boys, and then he will Mist away, to the place he had prepared for this event.   



	2. Author note

I will be posting all the side-stories in a different document, the reason is because this is a  _plot_ focused story and the side-stories and headcanons, while useful and interesting are  _not_ what I intend to do with this one. I am currently stuck with this one but I have  _plans,_ in the meantime you can read the side-stories I will be posting:

Chapter 1, Kyoya pov 1 (or the real reason why he _supposedly_ is losing interest in Mukuro)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Carnivore's Courting Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102220) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)
  * [The Illusion of the Mist.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457309) by [No_Name_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Girl/pseuds/No_Name_Girl)




End file.
